


Клюква

by Klodwig



Series: Kingsman Vampire AU [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри чувствовал себя на все свои полторы тысячи лет. Он был уже настолько стар, что в глазах подчиненных выглядел Древним, и это угнетало. Vampire!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клюква

Он был уже настолько стар, что в глазах подчиненных выглядел Древним, и это угнетало. Нет, за прошедшие года он не изменился ни капли, если не брать в расчет стрижку — в конце концов, классика классикой, но надо порой что-то менять. 

Мерлин вот изменился еще меньше, но за ним ничего подобного Харт не замечал.  
Наверное, это и был кризис среднего возраста, разговоры о котором то и дело велись по телевизору. Не то чтобы Гарри смотрел телевизор — в основном он под него спал. А если бы не спал, то заметил бы, что действует точно так, как говорила немолодая ведущая, чья передача шла по субботам в восемь.

Депрессия. 

Все время пятничного заседания, когда Честер или же Артур, называйте как хотите, распинался на тему повышения уровня активности молодняка и того, что недопустимо будет пустить это на самотек, дабы не вызвать выход ситуации из-под контроля, Гарри поймал себя на том, что почти дорисовал в записной книжке виселицу. В силу того, что с рисованием у него все было отлично, та была изображена крайне высокохудожественно: вплоть до текстуры очень грубо обработанного дерева. 

«Сейчас таких уже не делают», — подумал Гарри и приуныл. От осознания того, что человечество отказалось от повешения в пользу электрических стульев, ему стало обидно и тоскливо. 

Вылезать из петли глубокой ночью и бежать через катакомбы из города сквозь призму сегодняшнего дня казалось лучшим из развлечений в те времена.

Если бы Гарри не спал под бормотание телевизора, он услышал бы, что жалость к себе тоже была одним из симптомов. И что опустошенность — тоже. А чувство, что жизнь несправедлива — так вообще.  
Особенно после того, как он с утра не глядя вытащил из холодильника пакет крови и обнаружил, что это А-, которую он на дух не переносил. Отплеваться от мерзкой кислятины удалось не сразу.  
Из зала совещаний он вышел мрачнее тучи и сразу же наткнулся на Мерлина, который буквально лучился жизнью, насколько это было возможно в его случае. 

— Мистер Харт, у вас все в порядке?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Но могло быть лучше? 

По мнению Гарри, после того как в штабе появилась новообращенная по имени Роксана, его старый друг стал вести себя нетипично. 

— Да, и я планирую исправить это с помощью кофе. 

На самом деле ни о каком кофе Харт не думал, но соврал быстрее, чем осознал это.  
Мерлин похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил записную книжку и выудил из нее цветастый прямоугольник. 

— Знай мою доброту, не давись «старбаксом»… — он протянул картонный прямоугольник Харту. — Бери обязательно с коньяком, это того стоит. Забываешь даже о том, что не можешь опьянеть. 

Гарри сдержанно поблагодарил и пошел к выходу. Добираться к резиденции и обратно он предпочитал поверху — это хоть и было дольше, но за окном автомобиля простирался отличный вид, да и по дороге можно было разобраться с кучей вопросов.  
Визитка была оформлена настолько безвкусно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Более того, невнятный шрифт удалось прочитать не сразу, и только рекомендация Мерлина заставила Гарри вообще тратить на это время.

Мерлин был переборчив как черт.

Гарри занял столик у окна, подцепил еще ужаснее оформленный буклет, рекламировавший завтраки, и уже было задался вопросом, что он, во имя Многоликого, вообще здесь забыл, когда к столику подскочил молодой официант и, широко улыбнувшись, выпалил:

— Добро пожаловать, чего желаете?  
— Кофе с коньяком.  
— Еще что-то?  
— Сразу счет, пожалуйста.

Рассчитываясь с ним сразу, официанты теряли к нему интерес, что только играло на руку, в случае если Гарри уводил с собой из заведения кого-то, к кому имел исключительно гастрономические отношения. Не то чтобы он планировал поступить так сегодня — просто привычка.

— Хорошо, — официант одарил Харта еще одной улыбкой и умчался к бару. 

К своему удивлению Гарри обнаружил, что обут тот был в странные крылатые кроссовки. Да и вообще от среднестатистического посетителя его отличал разве что черный фартук, повязанный на поясе набок, и бейдж на груди.  
«Гэри», — различил Харт, присмотревшись. 

Мерлин не соврал. 

Как всякий вампир, Гарри мог употреблять человеческую еду, чувствовать её вкус и… не получать от нее абсолютно никакого утоления Голода. Кофеин не добавлял ему бодрости, а алкоголь — веселья, так что не было смысла размениваться на низкокачественную растворимую бурду или же детища кофеварок. 

Расплатившись и оставив десятку на чай, Гарри опрокинул коньяк из высокой, похожей на срезанную колбу рюмки в серо-пятнистую чашку с толстыми стенками и сделал глоток.  
Если бы визитки в этом заведение были так же хороши, как кофе в нем же, то их было бы не стыдно выставлять в Лувре. 

Его жизнь-не жизнь стала чуть лучше.

Официант о чем-то увлеченно болтал с барменом, активно жестикулируя, и Гарри то и дело бросал на него косые взгляды.  
Из-за того проклятого пакета, неизвестно откуда взявшегося у него дома, он остался голоден. Не настолько, чтобы загрызть первого встречного, но достаточно. Не в традициях его ветви вообще было набрасываться на первого встречного, но… а будь прокляты эти крылатые кроссовки, Харт желал крови именно их владельца. 

Кафе закрывалось в семь. В половину шестого Гарри покинул помещение и еще два часа ждал, пока персонал не разберется с уборкой и кассой. Хлопнула дверь, заскрежетал ключ в замке, пискнула сигнализация.

Гарри дал жертве пять минут форы. Достаточно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и чувства преследования, слишком мало, чтобы сбежать от него.  
Как у любого из ветви Высокородных, у него был отличный нюх, и преследовать жертву он мог долго и безустанно, особенно если она того стоила.

Несмотря на ранний вечер, народу в этих улочках было очень мало. К моменту, когда их разделяли какие-то десять метров, вокруг не было вообще никого. Во всяком случае, Гарри так думал.  
Он был готов поклясться Многоликим, что официант по имени Гэри был человеком. Быть может, это была шутка освещения или чего-то еще, но Харт был в этом уверен целиком и полностью до того самого момента, пока не увидел его, мягко удерживающего какую-то девушку, которая была заворожена настолько качественно, что совершенно не обращала внимания на прокушенную шею. 

— О, мистер Харт! — Гарри было удивился, но вспомнил, что рассчитывался картой. — Желаете? — Парень улыбнулся и облизал испачканные кровью губы. 

Следовало бы отказаться, но тонкая струйка крови побежала в направлении спущенного рукава блузы, и Гарри сдался.  
В двадцать первом веке было крайне сложно найти человека с вкусной кровью, приходилось финансировать донорские пункты, в которых за большие деньги сцеживали кровь из тех, кто вел исключительно здоровый образ жизни — без никотина и алкоголя. В этом участвовала ветвь Харта и еще несколько; такие как Бастарды или Нищие не считали подобные траты нужными. 

— Хватит, иначе она умрет.  
Гарри силой воли заставил себя оторваться и сделал шаг назад, приваливаясь спиной к стене и абсолютно не думая о том, что стена, вероятнее всего, очень грязная. 

Гэри собрал пальцем кровь и вернул её к ране, запечатывая укус. Спустя минуту там уже розовела свежая кожа.  
Что ж, этот Бруджа… вернее, Бастард… если Гарри, конечно, ничего не напутал, был весьма талантлив.

— Спи, — сказал он, и девушка послушно осела на асфальт. Вампир вложил ей в руку начатую бутылку пива. — Ну вот, и никаких вопросов наутро. Люди жутко стыдятся подобного. Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Харт. 

Гарри что-то пробормотал в ответ, чего от него, похоже, не ждали. Гэри улыбнулся ему, махнул рукой и растворился в тенях.  
Теперь-то он различил в его улыбке клыки.  
Но, Многоликий свидетель, раньше он их не заметил.

На следующий день Гарри явился в резиденцию невыспавшийся и злой, а Мерлин словно специально решил именно сегодня решить все вопросы по поводу празднования Йоля. Гарри закатил глаза и попытался не послать друга, в конце концов, они не сто и не двести лет знакомы, нельзя так.

Мерлину хочется чего-то новенького, Гарри говорит, что они за последние сто восемьдесят лет уже все перепробовали, что можно, и вообще, может, хватит уже, не пора ли менять традицию? Если бы об этом прознали люди, то их резиденцию сожгли бы в следующие два часа. 

В ответ Мерлин поправил очки и заверил, что в любом случае, если бы люди узнали, что среди них ходят кровососущие твари, которым, несмотря на все заверения фильмов и книг, солнечный свет не страшен (они на нем даже не сияют), их сожгли бы в следующие сорок минут, а не два часа. 

И Йольская жертва не сыграет ну никакой роли в этом всем, а праздник надо отметить. 

— Ради Девятиликого, Гарри, ну выскажи идею. В прошлом году был шоколад, в позапрошлом — цитрусовые.  
— Ананасы, — брякнул Гарри первое, что пришло в голову. Если бы он знал, откуда взялась эта мысль, то выбросил бы телевизор в окно.  
— Хм… — Мерлин уставился в блокнот. — Такого еще не было. Спасибо, ты меня очень выручил! 

Гарри разобрал бумаги, ответил на три письма к другим кланам или, как их еще называли, ветвям. Бумажная работа тянула жилы не хуже опытного палача. В Лондоне было слишком тихо в последние двадцать лет. Никаких войн между кланами, никаких приезжих гастролеров, рвущих глотки направо и налево, никаких охотников. Для того чтобы увлечь за собой жертву, стоило всего-то полушутя сказать, что ты вампир, Голливуд делал все остальное. Благодать, так её растак. 

… Он не успел сделать заказ, как чашка кофе и похожая на срезанную колбу рюмка коньяка опустились перед ним. Гэри выставил на стол салфетки, ложку и сахарницу, после чего занял стул напротив, обнимая поднос.

— За счет заведения.  
— Почему?  
— Вы мне нравитесь, мистер Харт.  
— Я слишком стар для тебя, Гэри.  
— Эггси. Ненавижу это имя, но оно у меня в паспорте. Так что лучше Эггси.  
— Я слишком стар для тебя, Эггси, — Гарри спрятался за чашкой. Кофе в этот раз был, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем вчера.  
— Ой, да ладно.  
— Сколько тебе? — спросил Гарри.  
— Мне? На сколько я выгляжу? — парень повертел в руках поднос, изучая свое отображение. — Я выгляжу на двадцать четыре, значит, мне двадцать четыре. Вы ведь не будете спорить с этим?  
— Нет, — Харт усмехнулся. — Тогда я выгляжу на тридцать восемь.  
— Ну, значит, вы не стары для меня.

Посетителей в кафе было немного, Эггси время от времени отвлекался на них и еще дважды угощал Гарри кофе. У них нашлось немало общих тем помимо вампирских; Гарри даже задался вопросом, почему такой начитанный ч… вампир тратит время на работу из разряда «отнеси-принеси».

— Эггси, я закончила с кассой! — наконец-то громко сказала барменша. — Ты закрываешь кафе!  
— Да, Линда, конечно! До завтра! 

Они остались одни в пустом заведении с единственной включенной лампочкой над баром.

— Похоже, я засиделся здесь, — хмыкнул Гарри. — Наверное, мне не стоило.  
— Пустое, мистер Харт, — особенно зубасто улыбнулся Эггси. — А скажите… я знаю, что у вампиров это не особо поощряется, но вдруг. Вы… пробовали кровь другого вампира?  
— Да, при обращении.  
— Нет-нет, потом. После становления.  
— Нет, не пробовал.  
— А хотите?

Гарри не думал.

— Хочу.

На спине у Эггси был шрам в виде креста. Полоска по хребту, полоска через лопатки, обе довольно широкие, выглядящие так, словно кожу надрезали ножом, а потом отрывали вместе с мясом.

Больше шрамов на нем не было, даже на шее, где у самого Гарри до сих пор белели две небольшие полоски — следы укуса. 

— Моей шее когда-то досталось, — сказал Эггси в ответ на вопрос и приложил все силы, чтобы у Гарри больше не было желания что-либо спрашивать. 

Как и все вампиры, он был горячим на ощупь, градусник показал бы температуру в тридцать восемь градусов по Цельсию ровно, надумай кто-то её измерить. Все было именно так, а не наоборот, как бы медиа ни культивировали мнение, что проклятые обладают холодными телами. Там, где температура, там и вечный озноб, от которого спасала только чужая кровь.  
Кровь. Эггси пропах ею весь, словно, подобно средневековой аристократке, на досуге принимал кровавые ванные. Волосы, кожа, Гарри хотелось если не облизать его всего, то крепко обнять, вжаться носом и просто дышать, дышать, дышать… 

— Мистер Ха-а-арт, — протянул Эггси, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

Вампирская регенерация предоставляет много пространства для действий, но Гарри все равно тратит время на то, чтобы нормально подготовить любовника, к счастью, человечество спустя годы его бурной молодости сообразило придумать нормальные лубриканты. 

Эггси больше не говорил, только что-то невнятно бормотал, пока Гарри складывал его пополам. 

Эггси кричал от души, и им обоим было абсолютно плевать, что об этом подумают соседи и подумают ли они что-то вообще.  
Гарри силой воли прогнал мысли о том, какой ожог мог быть на шее любовника, если исчез даже шрам обращения. Или не ожог. Он прокусил подставленную артерию и сделал глоток.

Кровь Эггси была гуще человеческой и напоминала расплавленный шоколад — хороша в небольшом количестве, слишком сладка на вкус и, стоит остановиться, как хочется еще.  
Гарри хватило на четыре глотка. Неведомое раньше чувство абсолютной сытости и тепла изнутри делало его почти счастливым.

….Потом, много позже, Эггси стер с шеи засохшую кровь и прихватил Гарри клыком за ухо.

— Мистер Ха-а-арт…  
— Не называй меня так. Не после этого, — проворчал Гарри, не открывая глаз. — И вообще я вытащил эту фамилию из шляпы, когда переоформлял документы в последний раз.  
— А как вас… ладно, тебя. Как тебя звали раньше? — Эггси сел, сдвинул одеяло в сторону, обнажая чужую спину, и принялся считать рубцы.  
— Галахад, — Харту было непривычно звучание своего имени. Он слишком врос в новое. Каждый раз врастал.  
— Как рыцарь Круглого стола?  
— Не как.

Эггси замер.

— Да ну, шутишь.  
— Клянусь Многоликим. 

Эггси состроил кислую мину.

— Значит, Мерлин…  
— Если хочешь, я вас познакомлю, — на полном серьезе предложил Гарри. Ему даже стало интересно, что эти двое друг с другом сделали бы.  
— А как же…  
— Король Артур, Эггси. Сейчас он возглавляет ветвь Знати в Великобритании. Он первый из нас был укушен, а затем устроил бойню за Круглым столом. Сказал, что так у нас будет больше шансов и времени, чтобы найти Грааль, — голос Харта просто таки сочился ядом.  
— Подумать только, — восторженно прошептал Эггси. — И Круглый стол…  
— Вообще-то, он был скорее овальный.  
— Не, ну не порть впечатление! Может, я большой фанат этих легенд, ну! Рыцари, Грааль, романтика…  
— И это после того, как у тебя на спине был вырезан крест? — Гарри замолк, поняв, что сказал лишнего. Вообще некультурно напоминать другим о не слишком приятных вещах.  
— Это не имеет отношения ни к христианству, ни к рыцарям. 

Брякнул телефон в кармане сброшенных на пол джинсов и затих, не дождавшись внимания.

— Ты не жалеешь?  
— О чем?  
— О том, что стал таким.  
— Больше нет, — усмехнулся Харт. — Ничто не вечно. Особенно жалость.

Впервые за долгое время Гарри спал в чужой квартире, в чужой кровати, без бормотания телевизора, но с весом чужого тела на своем.  
И спал как никогда хорошо.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Мерлин на следующее утро и выложил на стол стопку писем.

Общение между кланами происходило исключительно посредством курьеров, которые несли сообщения исключительно от своего клана. Никакого интернета, телефонов, ничего, что могли бы перехватить смертные.

«Милостью Многоликого сообщаем, что действия проклятой из Клана Храмовников по имени София Алжирская…»

Гарри представил реакцию любой человеческой организации вроде ЦРУ или МИ-5, попади им в руки подобное письмо. Наверное, его сочли бы чьей-то шуткой, если бы не печати и имена в нем. 

«… как завещано Многоликим…»

Письма Храмовников всегда были трудночитаемыми из-за словесных оборотов. Гарри некогда и сам был хоть и меньше, но подобен им в прошлой жизни, но все равно не настолько. Кто знает, какие у них заморочки с той или иной религией. 

О Многоликом или же Девятиликом он узнал почти сразу же после того, как открыл глаза, думая, что выжил чудом.  
О первом из рода проклятых, который долго жил в одиночестве, прежде чем укусить девятерых: Правителя, Воина, Охотника, Художника, Плута, Монаха, Безумца, Нищего и свою Невесту. Кем на самом деле были эти люди, уже толком неизвестно: все они, как и сам Многоликий, погибли много лет назад, а ветви их живы и в клан к себе берут лишь тех, кто подобен им самим. 

В последнее время не без помощи смертных некоторые кланы обзавелись вторым названием, и Гарри порой ловил себя на том, что звал свою ветвь не иначе как Вентру. Что-то было в этих названиях… подходящее. 

В целом все было как обычно: мир катился в бездну, отловленного парня начали откармливать к Йолю ананасами, Мерлин в тему и не в тему улыбался Роксане, и девушка, не выдержав, отвела Гарри в сторону.

— Ему ведь больше тысячи лет, я права?  
— Грубо говоря полторы, — честно ответил Гарри. 

Рокси изогнула губы в обиженной гримасе.

— А мне двадцать три.  
— Ты выглядишь на двадцать три. А он выглядит на почти двадцать лет старше. И всегда будет выглядеть так — хоть через сто, хоть через двести лет. Будешь ждать, чтобы удостовериться в этом?  
— Вы… вы правы. Вы очень мудрый человек, мистер Харт, — она тепло ему улыбнулась и убежала в сторону лестницы, цокая каблуками. 

«Мудрый. Я ли?» — подумал Гарри и не вспоминал о произошедшем до самого конца рабочего дня.  
За последние дни, заразившись чужой молодостью, он чувствовал себя всего лишь лет на пятьсот.

… Замок его дома был аккуратно вскрыт, и из кухни доносились запахи выпечки и крови. Вероятность того, что воры решили облагодетельствовать его булочками, была крайне мала. Да и кто вообще способен пробраться в дом к вампиру? Только другой вампир, не особо знакомый с банальным этикетом.

— Привет, Гарри! 

Харт удивленно уставился на мопса с перебинтованной лапой, что не менее удивленным (скорее всего, по жизни) взглядом смотрел на него с пола. 

— Что это?  
— Это Джей Би. Он три дня провел в ветеринарке, и вы разминулись, а сегодня я его оттуда забрал, и мы решили зайти к тебе в гости. 

Гарри вздохнул, сел за кухонный стол напротив «дорогого гостя» и взял предложенный стакан с кровью. 

— Вы в своем клане все такие беспардонные?  
— В каком?  
— Ну, Воины. Бастарды. Бруджа. Как вас там еще называют.  
— А, да, — закивал Эггси. — Почти все. Это плохо?  
— Не всегда этично.  
— Джей Би просит у тебя прощения.

Гарри посмотрел на собаку. В круглых выпученных глазах было все что угодно, вплоть до обещания вогнать осиновый кол в грудь, кроме раскаяния или просьбы о прощении. Ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего. 

— Я поверю на слово.  
— Еще есть булочки. И фильмы о вампирах!  
— Зачем нам фильмы о вампирах? — не понял смысла затеи Харт.  
— Ну, это прикольно, посмотреть их с кем-то таким же, как ты, — сказал Эггси с надеждой в голосе. И добавил уже без нее: — Наверное. 

Честно говоря, Гарри совершенно ничего не знал об этом мальчишке. И за его бравадой вполне мог скрываться некто,  
загибающийся от одиночества. А Воины-Бастарды… они гордые. 

— Тогда посмотрим. Что там у тебя?

…-Мне вот интересно… почему у вампиров не красные глаза? Нет, серьезно. Я быстрее, сильнее и так далее любого обычного человека. Почему у меня не красные глаза?

Гарри попытался понять его логику и не смог. Они расположились на диване в гостиной примерно четыре часа назад, и где-то уже спустя полчаса Эггси перебрался к Гарри под бок, а потом и вовсе лег на него. Больше ничего такого, только лицезрение загримированных людей.

— Потому что красные глаза возможны только при альбинизме. По сути, это отсутствие меланина, из-за чего видны кровеносные сосуды.  
— Вот облом, — мрачно сказал Эггси и отвернулся от экрана, на котором Лестат разгрызал собственное запястье, чтобы спасти рыжую девушку, чье имя на начиналось то ли на «Д», то ли на «Т».

Свободной рукой Гарри погладил его по спине.  
Он никогда не думал, что кто-то может настолько нахально ворваться в его жизнь и остаться в ней. Припереться к нему домой так, чтобы он не вытолкал наглеца взашей. И дело тут явно было не в проведенной вместе ночи — в жизни Харта хватало отношений всякого рода, в том числе связей на один раз.

— А ты… любил кого-нибудь до обращения? — тихо спросил Эггси.  
— Нет, — Гарри качнул головой. — Я был слишком увлечен служением королю, а потом было не до того. А… а ты? Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
— Было дело… на самом деле я и стал таким-то из-за нее. Но она умерла до этого и ничего не увидела. Наверное, это и к лучшему.  
— Прости.  
— Ничего. Ничто не вечно же, ведь так, — Эггси закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Особенно боль.

Храм Девятиликого находился на не нанесенном на карты островке в Северном море недалеко от Норвегии и представлял собой небольшой участок каменистой суши, покрытой вечно жухлой травой. Попасть сюда можно было исключительно на лодке и только с определенным провожатым.

В центре островка находилось каменное строение с множество тянущихся к небу шпилей и витражными окнами. Витражи были созданы не позднее десятого века, но уход за ними позволил уберечь произведение искусства от ветров и других неблагоприятных факторов. 

Гарри любил это место. Любил каждую стену из темного камня и вытертые временем резные скамейки. Проповедей здесь не читали, но служитель храма мог поделиться старыми легендами. 

Поездка сюда каждый год в начале декабря, перед Йолем, была данью традиции, для него являлась еще и возможностью отвлечься от негатива мира по ту сторону моря.  
Сейчас, правда, по ту сторону моря был еще и Эггси, который пообещал присмотреть за домом, но Гарри дал себе обещание обязательно взять его сюда как-нибудь с собой.

Храм Девятиликого являлся тем местом, которое хоть раз в не-жизни должен был посетить каждый проклятый.  
В этот раз поездка едва не сорвалась из-за главы клана Невест или же, другими словами, сугубо женского клана, которым управляла сейчас некая Тильда — в прошлом принцесса то ли Швеции, то ли Дании. Что ей не понравилось — так и осталось для всех загадкой, и скандал закончился только после того, как из себя вышла Рокси.  
Гарри всегда знал, что женщины найдут, как решить между собой любой вопрос. 

Сейчас его не волновало ничто. Он мог неспешно переходить от витража к витражу, рассматривая и запоминая их. Вот Охотник и его псы. Вот Художник и россыпь цветного стекла на его изображении ярче всего. Вот Правитель, его, Гарри, предок с короной в руке. А рядом Бастард с опущенным флагом в руках, чей далекий наследник сейчас, скорее всего, разносит кофе в кафешке недалеко от Вестминстера. 

Гарри остановился у самого большого витража, центрального, напротив изображения Невесты, что располагалось над входом. Многоликий отличался от всех тем, что был изображен без лица. Неизвестно, какого цвета у него были глаза или волосы, молод он был или стар, чем занимался. От подбородка вверх изображение темнело, пока не сливалось в черноту.  
В руке Многоликий держал несколько веток с клюквой, и это было единственным, что очеловечивало его в глазах потомков.  
Не было ни единого посещения, чтобы Гарри не пытался разгадать секрет клюквы. Понять, что она символизирует. Ну, допустим, красные ягоды — символ крови, символ вампиризма. Тот, кто принес людям вампиризм? Или? Что хотели донести этим мастера?

Служащий при храме вполголоса рассказал ему легенду, что это потому, что Многоликий явился лично тем, кто работал над витражами. Самому храму ведь уже не одна тысяча лет, а они совсем новые. И что в руках у него была клюква. Она, кстати, летом растет на островке.  
Тогда Гарри спросил, почему же они не запечатлели его на витраже, на что служитель веско сказал, что каждый должен увидеть в Многоликом что-то свое, что не дано увидеть другому, на то он и Многоликий. А обобщить его образ подобно кощунству. 

Вопрос остался нерешенным, и Гарри решил не заострять на нем внимание. Если брать с собой Эггси, то надо подгадать, чтобы была солнечная погода — тогда здесь будет еще красивее. А сейчас… А сейчас достаточно того, что здесь он чувствовал себя почти как дома.  
Ладно, дома было лучше.

«Ланселот мертв».

Это сообщение прервало их паломничество и заставило всех вернуться в Лондон.  
Прах Ланселота, оставленного главным над кланом, был собран в каменную шкатулку и дожидался их в зале заседаний.  
Убили его быстро и качественно, работал профессионал-вампир — камеры не успели заснять абсолютно ничего, кроме черной тени. Один удар — и Ланселот рассыпался прахом. 

С падшим у Харта были отличные отношения. Знакомые еще при жизни, они вдоволь похохотали, когда ученые решили, что один приходится второму сыном (более того, старший младшему). И вот теперь… теперь его больше не было. Кто-то выждал, кто-то знал, когда верхушки клана не будет в стране, и нанес удар. И кто знает, куда именно он метил и кто, быть может, будет следующим.

Против охотников они выступили бы все как один, но когда убийца — один из них… В ближайшие дни резиденция грозилась превратиться в серпентарий смешанного типа. Гарри ждал как минимум свар и выяснений отношений, но не исключал и драк.  
Эггси не спрашивал, что случилось. Молча обнял и не отпускал минут пять, за что Харт был ему благодарен. Может, ему показалось, но парень тоже был чем-то подавлен. А может, просто устал.

Иногда, даже спустя сотни лет, Гарри снилась бойня при Круглом столе. Он мог бы избежать её, наверное, единственный из всех, но вид того, как Мерлин лежит на полу и кровь пузырится у него на губах, не дал ему развернуться и бежать. Он бросился к нему, и кто-то нечеловечески сильный (Артур) дернул его на себя, а острые зубы впились ему в шею.

Гарри… Галахад тогда дольше всех лежал ни живой ни мертвый на полу Большого зала, даже когда остальные начали подниматься, а Артур — рассказывать о вечной жизни, которая теперь у них есть. 

Эггси, а теперь была его очередь, действовал максимально аккуратно, словно догадывался о его старых кошмарах. Он не укусил его даже — прорезал клыками кожу, пуская кровь, чтобы собрать её языком, размазать пальцами, покрывая Харта узорами. Гарри не возражал. Ему нравилось удерживать и прижимать к себе горячее тело, ему нравились их отношения, и, если Эггси надо будет еще раз поставить все с ног на голову, — пусть. Оно того стоит. Гарри согласен даже терпеть его пса, который до сих пор рычал на него и подволакивал лапу. 

— Зачем ты завел собаку? Она ведь не проживет долго, — спросил Гарри однажды вечером. — Ну… ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— К сожалению, нет вампиризма для собак, — пожалел Эггси. — Но ведь, с другой стороны, никто не живет долго. Может, разве что звезды, но завести звезду проблемно. 

Про себя Гарри порадовался, что вампиризма для собак не существует. Бегало бы такое чудище по улицах и жрало кошек… Нет, спасибо. 

Вчера на совещании Артур заявил, что у них есть зацепки относительно того, кем является убийца. В конце концов, не так много ножей способно убить вампира с одного удара, и их, к счастью, можно найти все, если приложить силы, деньги и влияние, а этого у их клана было больше, чем нужно. 

Шея заболела сильнее. 

— Прости. Ты вкусный, — Эггси пальцами закрыл рану. 

Целовать кого-то и чувствовать вкус собственной крови — немного горьковатой, с привкусом меди — было необычно, но Гарри нравилось.

— Я слышал, что стариканы запретили подобное из-за того, что, если младший вампир попробует крови того, кто старше, тот не сможет больше управлять им. Как думаешь, это правда?  
— Не знаю, — Гарри коснулся губами виска любовника. — Все равно мы из разных кланов. Какая разница?  
— Действительно. 

Час спустя Эггси оделся, взял Джей Би, поводок и вышел.  
Еще через три часа Гарри вызвали в Суд Девятерых.

— Я думаю, нам стоит уйти от средневековых законов и прийти к современной судебной системе, — проворчал Мерлин, раскладывая перед сидящим Гарри бумаги. — Я понимаю, что раньше пойманного судили абы побыстрее, чтобы не убежал, так как тюрьмы были так себе. Но сейчас-то чего пороть горячку?  
— Дань традициям.  
— К черту традиции, — Мерлин ударил последней папкой по столу. — Если кратко, то у нас здесь Безумец-одиночка, по его словам, нож не его, но кто ж ему поверит. В любом случае работает он буквально в двадцати метрах от места убийства, и отвлечься среди рабочего дня — это запросто. В день убийства, если смотреть камеры, был одет в черное. В общем, все на его голову, Артур этого никому не спустил бы, — Мерлин бросил взгляд на часы. — Ладно, бери бумажки, в Зале рассмотришь.

Вздохнув, Гарри собрал распечатки и последовал за другом. Шея, хоть на ней не осталось и следа, почему-то болела. 

Главный Зал Суда Девятерых представлял собой мрачное круглое помещение, разделенное на девять секторов. Каждый сектор отличался от другого только тем, что был на тон темнее — от светло-серого, который занимали вампирши-феминистки, до угольно-черного, где ютились абсолютно неуместные здесь нищие. Первые не были рады своим вечным соседям и делали вид, что их для них просто не существует. 

Гарри открыл папку на середине и начал вгрызаться в текст. Обвиняемый стоял далеко внизу, на голову ему одели традиционный черный мешок. 

«… убийство представителя клана Высокородных Ланселота (до обращения — рыцаря Круглого стола) является провокацией…»

— Рассматривается дело об убийстве Ланселота, клан Высокородных. Обвиняемый — Гэри Анвин, обращенный в двадцать четыре года…

Гарри сперва показалось, что он ослышался. Но нет — мешок сняли, ошибки быть не могло. Эггси стоял там, внизу, с тяжеленными кандалами на руках, прямой, словно палку проглотил.

— У обвиняемого есть возможность сэкономить время и сделать чистосердечное признание.  
— Я не убивал мистера Ланселота.

Гарри принялся еще усерднее рыться в бумагах, надеясь найти лазейку для защиты. Даже если он и убил Ланселота — надо было тянуть время, провести расследование, а не казнить пойманного через три часа.

Харт поймал взгляд Эггси, и там не было и капли страха.  
Зато ожидания — прорва.

— Обвиняемый — представитель клана Безумцев…  
— Попрошу! — поднялась седая, немного растрепанная женщина в расшитом гладью и бисером лиловом платье. — Он не является представителем нашего клана! Он же из Плутов!  
— Отрицаю! — донеслось из другой части зала. — У него нет ни одной черты, присущей нам! Разве вы не видите, что он Охотник?!

Поднялся шум. Вампиры спорили, ругались, кричали, не в силах решить, к кому же все-таки принадлежит обвиняемый. Наблюдающий за всем Эггси с минуту кривил губы.  
А потом шум разрезал громкий смех, и стало тихо. Обвиняемый хохотал, словно все происходящее было постановкой для его увеселения, не больше. Жестом, словно стряхивая с рук воду, он уронил на пол кандалы и вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. 

— Вы здорово рассмешили меня, дети мои. 

Гарри замер. Он сам на мгновение заметил то, за что другие решили, что Эггси — Безумец. Но оно скрылось с виду, и наружу выбралась та личина, которую он увидел самой первой. Эггси-человека.

— Многоликий. Девятиликий. Многоликий, — зашептались в зале.  
— Слушайте меня, — негромко сказал Эггси, и его голос разнесся эхом. — Тот, кто убил Ланселота, иди ко мне. 

Женщина с длинными черными волосами, что сидела в первом ряду сектора Храмовников, ловко выбралась в центр зала. 

— Кто сказал тебе сделать это? 

София Алжирская подняла руку, указывая. Указывала она прямо на Артура.  
Гарри встал и неслышно покинул зал.

Шел дождь. Обычный для этих мест дождь, которые вампиры и облюбовали-то в основном из-за того, что здесь почти всегда было облачно. Зонт с собой Гарри не брал, а простудиться физически не мог. Справа заскрипела лавочка — Эггси забрался на нее с ногами. Похоже, что дождь его тоже не особо волновал.

— Что ты сделал с ними?  
— Приказал забыть мое лицо.  
— Умно.  
— Каждый видит в Многоликом отражение себя. Пусть видят дальше. 

Гарри не знал, что сказать еще. Это было ощущение сродни тому, как если бы рядом с тобой совершенно случайно села сама королева, что до этого прогуливалась в парке. Более того, если до этого ты считал её обычной старушкой с тройкой внуков и старым ревматизмом. 

— Её звали Майре. Это было в тех землях, что сейчас называют Ирландией, — тихо сказал Эггси. — Её убили накануне нашей свадьбы. Уничтожили и растоптали, пока я отсутствовал. 

Гарри молчал.

— Я пытался отомстить, но безуспешно. Меня избили раз, затем второй. На третий я оказался на границе смертной казни. Меня заковали, пытали, вырвали две полосы со спины (то, что ты принял за крест), и я призывал любые силы, которые услышали бы меня, чтобы они дали мне возможность для мести. И… и что-то отозвалось. Что-то явилось из теней и стало частью меня. 

Дождь стал сильнее.

— Я сломал им шеи. Сначала, правда, руки и ноги, а затем уже шеи. Это было так… легко. Меня распирало от силы, от собственного могущества, и если бы я не разделил его, то, наверное, лопнул бы. Они… те девятеро, собрались на свадьбу к одному из тех выродков. Невеста… то была не моя невеста. Я обратил её, а затем показал ей её жениха и смотрел, как она воет. А затем приказал ей и другим забыть, как я выгляжу. 

Эггси убрал с лица мокрые волосы и посмотрел вдаль, туда, где начинался Лондон. 

— Это так просто — заставить забыть?  
— В какой-то мере. Вся вампирская магия построена на крови, и никакая кровь не подчиняется лучше, чем своя. 

В подземелье, там, где Зал, стоял жуткий шум, Гарри слышал это даже сквозь дождь. Он скосил взгляд направо. Мокрый, взъерошенный Эггси выглядел обычным человеческим мальчишкой двадцати четырех лет. Такой не должен был вызывать священный ужас и оторопь, но вызывал. 

Дождь сменился снегом. Того и гляди, к Йолю будет настоящая зима. Небо начало наливаться вечерней синевой. Гарри сидел, не двигаясь и не чувствуя холода. Ему было хорошо в этом не слишком уютном месте. Просто так, рядом, соприкасаясь боками. 

Рядом с ним Гарри чувствовал себя слишком юным. Как раз на свои вечные тридцать восемь. 

Эггси смахнул с волос Гарри налипший снег и коснулся губами его лба.

 

**Эпилог.**

Зажигать свечи в Храме Девятиликого полагалось дважды в год. Все утро Йохан расставлял подсвечники по залу — тяжелые, кованые, сделанные в незапамятные времена. Свечи изготавливались всегда на заказ — белые, словно кости, длинные и толстые, чтобы горели от заката до рассвета. 

Вампиры — дети теней, а темной ночью теней нет, для них тоже нужен свет.

Йохан хоть и жил здесь в одиночестве, но одиноким себя не чувствовал. Паломников было достаточно, иногда приезжали обычные люди, и их кровь была отличным вознаграждением за его труды. С витражей на него смотрели Девятеро во главе с Многоликим, и их общество было, пожалуй, лучшим из возможных.

Йохан взял ящик со свечами, чтобы заполнить подсвечник у алтаря, и замер. На темном камне лежали причудливо сплетенные ветви клюквы с крупными красными ягодами. Которым неоткуда здесь было взяться, если подумать. Разве что те двое…  
Один был постарше на вид, в очках и дорогом костюме, а второй… Лица второго Йохан не мог вспомнить, как бы ни пытался.

Осененный догадкой, он уронил ящик со свечами и закрыл руками рот. 

— Помилуй меня Многоликий… — прошептал вампир.

Ягоды лежали в обрамлении свежей молодой листвы — такие же кровавые, как и те, что были из стекла.  
Может, даже кровавей.


End file.
